mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Bloom/Gallery/Season 2
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|School trip! Cutie Mark Crusaders dazed S02E01.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders after bumping to Discord S2E01.png|First signs of discord between the crusaders. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png|Here stands Discord, petrified. CMC Outside The Labyrinth S2E1.png|The CMC being cute in confusion. Apple Bloom 'if you were' S2E01.png|"Cool, if you were actually victoryful at somethin'." Sweetie Belle 'that's not a word' S2E01.png|'That's not a word' Scootaloo 'What are you, a dictionary' S2E01.png|'What are you, a dictionary' CMC Surprised S2E1.png Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E1.png|Today on our schooltrip: Scootaloo! Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E1.png|Sweetie Belle wants you to notice her, not Apple Bloom or Scootaloo! Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E1.png|Now kids, what do you think this statue is? Apple Bloom confusion S2E01.png|Confusion! Sweetie Belle 'it's not chaos' S2E01.png Scootaloo pointing at Sweetie Belle S2E01.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle fighting S2E01.png Apple Bloom about to step on their heads S2E01.png Apple Bloom stomping on her friends S2E1.png CMC fighting S02E01.png|Apple Bloom on the top of the crusader pyramid. Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E1.png|You're both wrong. CMC about to duke it out S2E01.png|The CMC fighting. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png|Cheerilee is not amused with the CMC. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|We're sorry...... Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png CMC all smiles S2E01.png|A light smile! CMC all frowns S2E01.png|No more smile :( Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E1.png|Silly CMC! Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png|Get on with it, class! Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E1.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arguing while statue cracks S2E1.png|Still arguing..while the statue cracks... Discord about to break loose S2E1.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilight reads the first report S2E02.png|Apple Bloom in the flashback of the ending of Bridle Gossip. Lesson Zero Twilight sees the CMC playing with a ball S2E03.png CMC playing S02E03.png CMC playing ball S2E3.png|Apple Bloom playing with her fellow crusaders. Scootaloo Silly Face S2E3.png|Happy in the background! Ball becomes bigger S2E03.png|Suddenly, magic engulfs the ball.. Twilight SUPRISE! S2E3.png|SURPRISE! Twilight appearing to the CMC S2E3.png Apple Bloom "Hi Twilight" S2E03.png|Um, Apple Bloom, I think you should run away with your friends... CMC looking at Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png|...because of that. Twilight creeping out the CMC S2E3.png|Seriously, Twilight, you're starting to scare us... Twilight Sparkle looking at Apple Bloom S2E03.png|So, you girls don't have any friendship problems?! Smarty Pants being shown to CMC S2E03.png|Smarty Pants: Girls, take me with you. Scootaloo "She's...great" S2E03.png|Apple Bloom talks it over with her friends. Apple Bloom "Yeah. Great." S2E03.png|"Yeah. Great." Sweetie Belle "Like her" S2E03.png|"I really like her mane..?" Sweetie Belle "Mane" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "She even comes" S2E03.png Scootaloo "Great" S2E03.png I really like her mane? S2E3.png Sweetie Belle "Mane" 2 S2E03.png CMC seeing Twilight dramatic S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle, Smarty Pants and CMC S2E03.png Scootaloo Cuckoo Cuckoo S2E3.png|Yep. Loco in the coco, guys. CMC surprised S2E03.png|Gah, you scared us! Apple Bloom talking S2E03.png|I think you should play it, Sweetie Belle, 'cause you like her mane. Sweetie Belle pushing Apple Bloom S2E03.png Scootaloo pulling Apple Bloom's mane S2E03.png Apple Bloom holding Sweetie Belle off S2E03.png|"Applejack says it's important to share." DeadlyTwilight S02E03.png Apple Bloom Doll Love S2E3.png|""I need it"" The Cutie Mark Crusaders charmed S02E03.png|Apple Bloom falls under the Smarty Pants spell. CMC all eyes on Smarty Pants S2E03.png CMC fighting S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle S2E03.png Apple Bloom "No way" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle enters the fight S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle pointing at CMC fighting S2E03.png Big Mac getting doll S2E03.png Big McIntosh about to get the toy S2E3.png Big McIntosh getting the toy S2E3.png Mayor Shock 1 S2E3.png Pursued Big Mac S2E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Apple Bloom to the top left. Luna Eclipsed Double crowd S2E04.png Ponies walking to the statue S2E04.png Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Pinkie Pie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png Pinkie Pie dumping candy S2E4.png|Apple Bloom's Nightmare Night "Bride of Frankenstein" costume. Zecora Running S2E4.png Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png|I like my voice. Please don't take it away. Pinkie Pie asking where Pipsqueak is S2E04.png|And yet she still wears her bow. More costumes S2E4.png|I'd rather not be eaten tonight. Thanks. Foals screaming S2E04.png Sisterhooves Social Apple Bloom showing the poster S2E5.png|You should join the Sisterhooves Social! Apple Bloom holds a flyer S2E05.png|Apple Bloom handing the poster to Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom questioning Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle 'Why it's smashing' S2E05.png|"Why it's smashing!" Sweetie Belle Grumpy S2E5.png|Apple Bloom looks mighty disappointed. Sweetie Belle shocked S02E05.png|Apple Bloom is still encouraging Sweetie Belle to attend. Apple Bloom talking to Sweetie Belle S2E05.png|"You and Rarity can compete against other sister teams in all these neat events." Sweetie Belle 'That sounds like' S2E05.png|Sweetie Belle sure is excited! Apple Bloom 'Uncouth' S2E05.png|"Yeah! Uncouth?" Apple Bloom Belches S2E5.png|That's a good one Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom asking what's uncouth S2E05.png|"...What's uncouth?" Apple Bloom eating apple S02E05.png|Applechewing Apple Bloom. Applejack telling Apple Bloom what's uncouth S2E05.png|Apple Bloom and Applejack. Apple Bloom belches S2E05.png|Apple Bloom answering her own question on what uncouth is. Applejack Face S2E5.png|"Exactly!" Applejack and Apple Bloom S2E05.png|Awwww.... Sweetie Belle 'Not sisters like Rarity' S2E05.png|Listening to her rants about Rarity. Applejack smiling with Apple Bloom S2E5.png|Apple Bloom sees an upset Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom pulling a tub S2E05.png|Wait while I pull this tub. Apple Bloom laughing S2E05.png|Just having some fun. Sweetie Belle looking at Apple Bloom S2E05.png|Watching Apple Bloom, do chores. Applejack and Apple Bloom S02E05.png|Apple Bloom and Applejack do chores together. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom S2E05.png|Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom bounding happily S2E05.png|Such adorable bounding. Apple Bloom jumping into the vat S2E05.png Apple Bloom stomping on grapes S2E05.png|So that's how you make grape juice. Apple Bloom 'that's silly' S2E05.png|"Well, that's silly!" Applejack giving Apple Bloom a grape juice bath S2E5.png|Applejack gives Apple Bloom a grape juice bath. Apple Bloom running alongside a sheep S2E5.png Apple Bloom Sheep S2E5.png Applejack and Apple Bloom high-fiving S2E05.png|High hoof! Applejack talks to Apple Bloom S2E05.png Apple Bloom and Applejack outside of the sheep's pen S2E05.png Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sitting around the campfire S2E05.png|Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle together. Rarity and Sweetie Belle talk to each other S2E05.png Sweetie Belle hugging Applejack's foreleg S2E05.png|"What?!" Apple Bloom irked S2E05.png|"Besides..." Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle fighting over Applejack S2E05.png|"...she’s my big sister!" Rarity hunches down to Sweetie Belle S2E05.png Sweetie Belle 'Just forget it' S2E05.png Apple Bloom and Applejack gasping S2E5.png Lucky Clover 2 S2E05.png Sweetie Belle 'I guess it's' S2E05.png Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Applejack walking together S2E05.png Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs S2E05.png Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at Sweetie Belle S2E05.png Applejack and Apple Bloom look to their side S2E05.png Applejack 'It’s almost' S2E05.png Applejack and Apple Bloom looking at Sweetie Belle 2 S2E05.png Apple Bloom 'you do now' S2E05.png|"You do now." Applejack and Apple Bloom grinning S2E05.png|"I'd like you to borrow my sis so you can give it a try!" Apple Bloom "ONE! DAY!" S2E5.png|ONE! DAY! Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Apple Bloom "ONE! DAY! Good Luck!" S2E5.png|ONE! DAY! Good Luck! Sweetie Belle startled by Apple Bloom S2E05.png|Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine. Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png Rarity Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom end of the race mud S2E5.png Apple Bloom 'almost won' S2E05.png|"Ooh, so close! You almost won!" Applejack 'we switched places' S2E05.png Applejack Shaking Clean S2E5.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom stand next to Rarity S2E05.png|Apple Bloom buds in between a sisterly moment. Apple Bloom, Rarity and Applejack are smiling S2E05.png|Apple Bloom was in on the plan. Rarity and Sweetie Belle "I did it for us" S02E05.png We Are Apple Pie S02E05.png|''See we are apple pie!'' Sweetie Belle stands next to Rarity S2E05.png|Apple Bloom, listening to Rarity. Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle 'Yeah!' S2E05.png|"Yeah!" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Applejack laughing S2E05.png|Oh, is she serious?! The Cutie Pox Apple Bloom 'Today's the day' S2E06.png|"Today's the day, Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Apple Bloom 'I can just feel it' S2E6.png|"I can just feel it!" CMC Bowling 1 S2E6.png|The Crusaders, ready to bowl! CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png|A bowling hall? Awesome! Apple Bloom 'we won't even be' S2E06.png|"We won't even be The Cutie Mark Crusaders anymore!" Apple Bloom 'we'll be the' S2E06.png|"We'll be the..." Apple Bloom discussing their possible name S2E6.png|All your bowling balls are belong to Apple Bloom! Scootaloo adding idea to Apple Bloom's name S2E6.png|Somewhat unimpressed Scootaloo. Apple Bloom thinking of a name S2E6.png Apple Bloom 'how about' S2E06.png|"How about..." Sweetie Belle putting her input in S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle doesn't look pleased. CMC Smile S2E6.png|Sweetie Belle doesn't like what she hears. Apple Bloom thinking S2E06.png|"Okay then... Um..." Cutie Mark Crusaders settling on a name S2E6.png|Bowling mark crusaders, GO! Sweetie Belle 'that's it' S2E06.png Scootaloo 'Perfect' S2E06.png Apple Bloom 'bowl 'em over' S2E06.png|"Let's bowl 'em over." Apple Bloom grins S2E06.png The CMC preparing to bowl S2E06.png|And what is he doing in the same building as foals!? Bowling Ponies 2 S2E6.png|The bowling hall. Apple Bloom looks at the pins S2E06.png|Wait a minute, bowling without any thumbs or fingers? Apple Bloom tries to figure out how to pick up the bowling ball S2E06.png|Challenge accepted. Apple Bloom opens her mouth to try to grab the bowling ball S2E06.png|Grabbin' a bowlin' ball. Apple Bloom about to grab the bowling ball with her mouth S2E05.png|'Ere goes! Apple Bloom bowling S02E06.png|Uh oh! Apple Bloom's chin hits the floor S2E06.png|Apple Bloom trips. Apple Bloom thinks she did the strike S2E06.png|Yay! Apple Bloom looks at her flank S2E06.png|Let's see that cutie mark! Apple Bloom realizing she is still a blank flank S2E6.png|Oh pony, still a blank flank. CMC Confused S2E6.png|Look there..? Cutie Mark Crusaders sad about not getting their cutie marks S2E6.png|Yet again another failure to obtain a cutie mark. Sweetie Belle talking S2E06.png Scootaloo Scooter 1 S2E6.png|"Yeah, at least you were able to keep your ball in your lane." Scootaloo Scooter 2 S2E6.png|Apple Bloom doesn't look too happy about the previous failure. Apple Bloom mad at her failure in bowling S2E6.png|Truly not in the mood. Scootaloo 'come on' S2E06.png Sweetie Belle pushing cupcake to Apple Bloom S2E06.png CMC Cheer Up 1 S2E6.png|"A treat from Sugarcube Corner will cheer you up!" CMC Cheer Up 2 S2E6.png|Sadly declines the goodie. CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png|A party always is a happy thing! CMC Cheer Up 4 S2E6.png|Pinkie doin' what she does best! CMC Cheer Up 5 S2E6.png|The use of gags is fun! CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png|Is the party the right solution? CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png|The response... CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png|... not what they wanted. Trippin' Pinkie! Rarity putting hat on Apple Bloom S2E06.png CMC Cheer Up 9 S2E6.png|"A lovely new chapeau will cheer you up! " CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png|Doesn't look like it will. Rarity help Apple Bloom S2E6.png Apple Bloom 'No, it won't' S2E06.png|"No, it won't." Apple Bloom getting sad S2E6.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo talk to Apple Bloom S2E06.png|I'm not in the mood to talk right now. Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle 7 S2E6.png|Where are you going, Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom stops S2E06.png|Maybe I should go back. Apple Bloom continues walking S2E06.png|Just ignore them. Apple Bloom walking S2E06.png|Watch out, Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom hitting protruding root S2E06.png|Too late. Apple Bloom about to fall down the cliff S2E06.png|She trips over a twig, and is crashing into the hub icon! Apple Bloom falls down the cliff S2E06.png|The hub icon watches her rollin'... Apple Bloom lands on the ground S2E06.png|A painful faceplant. Apple Bloom realizes she is in pain S2E06.png|Oh, the pain! Apple Bloom in pain S2E06.png|Ow, ow, ow. Apple Bloom holding her mouth closed in pain S2E6.png|What's wrong Apple Bloom, Zecora wonders. Apple Bloom showing her chipped tooth S2E6.png|Yeowch! Close-up on Apple Bloom's chipped tooth S2E6.png|A chipped tooth! Really explains the pain. Zecora 'come with me' S2E06.png Apple Bloom following S2E06.png|Eh, I'll just follow her. Apple Bloom in front of door S2E06.png|"Well, I'm gonna be as old as Granny Smith and still have a blank flank!" Zecora 'must be patient' S2E06.png|"But one must be patient for all things good." Zecora Finding Ingredient S2E6.png|Looking for a solution for the chipped tooth. Apple Bloom Tooth 4 S2E6.png|She sounds so funny. Zecora Adding to Potion S2E6.png|Mixin' the fixin' up. Zecora AB Adding Something To Potion S2E6.png|Looks like Apple Bloom is blowing it with force! Zecora AB Potion Splash S2E6.png|Apple Bloom looks rather demanding... Zecora AB Potion Poof S2E6.png|Ssssmokey! Zecora AB Sad S2E6.png|Not to be seen as a stare contest. Zecora AB Broken Tooth S2E6.png|Even with a chipped tooth, Apple Bloom is cute as ever when smiling! Apple Bloom looking at bowl S2E06.png Apple Bloom looking at the cure for her tooth S2E6.png|Looking at the cure for her tooth. Apple Bloom drinking the cure S2E6.png|Drinking the brew. Apple Bloom after drinking the brew S2E06.png|I'm feeling something. Apple Bloom watching to see her tooth grow back S2E6.png|Not a mirror, but will do! Apple Bloom seeing her tooth instantly grow back S2E6.png|Hohoho, funny looking. Apple Bloom smiling that her tooth is back S2E6.png|Good as new! Apple Bloom 'oh my star apples' S2E06.png|"Oh my star apples!" Zecora And Apple Bloom S2E6.png|Joyful after the successful fix! Zecora Home 2 S2E6.png|Many brews and mixes. Apple Bloom 'bad bones' S2E06.png|"Bad bones, ..." Apple Bloom 'bad back' S2E06.png|"... bad back, ..." Apple Bloom 'bad breath' S2E06.png|"... bad breath." Apple Bloom Potion S2E6.png|Just look at all these stuff! Apple Bloom 'good health' S2E06.png|"Good health, ..." Apple Bloom 'good hair' S2E06.png|"... good hair, ..." Apple Bloom 'good heavens' S2E06.png|"...good heavens." Apple Bloom surprised S02E06.png Apple Bloom Think S2E6.png|Hmm... Apple Bloom flatters Zecora 1 S02E06.png|"I bet you can mix up a brew..." Apple Bloom 'to fix' S2E06.png|"...to fix..." Apple Bloom flatters Zecora 2 S02E06.png|"...anything." Apple Bloom flatters Zecora S02E06.png|Not persuaded, even from the cute flank wiggle. Zecora Staring At AB S2E06.png|Many potions in this room, but none of them are what you seek, Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom Fine S2E6.png|Disappointment. Apple Bloom Confused S2E6.png|"Whatcha got goin' on there?" Apple Bloom looking away from the potion bowl S2E6.png|Recognizes the flower. Apple Bloom looking at tiny petals entering the bowl S2E06.png Apple Bloom looking curiously into the bowl S2E6.png|Interesting! Zecora Thinks AB Is Tasty Looking S2E6.png|Come on little filly, smile and don't be silly! Apple Bloom looking inside the bowl S2E06.png Apple Bloom Agree S2E6.png|The possibilities... Apple Bloom Evil S2E6.png|... make for sinister plans! Apple Bloom looking behind S2E06.png|You wanna see something? Apple Bloom showing cutie mark S2E06.png|Well, check this out. Apple Bloom showing cutie mark to other students S2E06.png Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png|A wild cutie mark appeared! Apple Bloom smiling S2E06.png|I feel so proud. Students gathering around Apple Bloom S2E06.png|They see me cutie markin', they likin'. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom's new cutie mark S2E6.png|Puzzled over what her special talent is. Students looking at Apple Bloom's cutie mark S2E06.png Apple Bloom "It's a loop-de-hoop!" S2E6.png|"It's a loop-de-hoop!" Princess Erroria and Cotton Cloudy impressed by Apple Bloom's moves S2E6.png|Cool! Apple Bloom showing of her loop-de-hoop S2E6.png|Loopin'. Sweetie Belle "that's amazing" S02E06.png Fillies confused S2E6.png|Oh, you've seen nothing yet, fillies! Apple Bloom 'ain't seen nothin' yet' S2E06.png|"You ain't seen nothin' yet." Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png|Look at this! Apple Bloom "You seein' dis?" S2E6.png|You seein' dis? Apple Bloom looking at the flagpole S2E6.png|That's a flagpole, curious looking filly. Apple Bloom about to flick the hoop up S2E06.png Apple Bloom leaping through the hoop S2E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop around her neck S2E06.png|Every filly watching! Apple Bloom 'thanks, everypony' S2E06.png|"Thanks, everypony." Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png|Ah can do this with one hoof! Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png|Single hoofedly! CMC Shock S2E6.png|With hoop and hoof! Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png|Even her tail has got moves! Class S2E6.png|Time to play with loop-de-hoops! Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png|Oh, it looks like somepony failed with the loop-de-hooping. Apple Bloom holding hoop with mouth S2E06.png|You can get your hoop back. Apple Bloom happy from her new talent S2E6.png|The two fillies secretly watching Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom 'Don’t worry, gals' S2E06.png|"Don’t worry, gals. Keep at it and you might get to be half as good as me!" Apple Bloom "Great job, girls!" S2E6.png|"Great job, girls!" Apple Bloom "naw" S02E06.png Apple Bloom "Now, time for advanced moves!" S2E6.png|About to show off a little more! Apple Bloom using the hoop with one hoof S2E6.png|Seems very proud of doin' it! Apple Bloom jumping through the hoop S2E6.png Apple Bloom jumping hoop S2E6.png Apple Bloom performs tricks with her hoop S2E06.png|With her eyes closed, such finesse! Apple Bloom continues using her hoop S2E06.png|What's to the left impressing the fillies? Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara become jealous S2E06.png|Apple Bloom making the two fillies a bit jealous. Apple Bloom holds the hoop with the tip of her tail S2E06.png|Time for the more advanced tricks. Diamond Tiara 1 S2E6.png|Not for beginners. Got that, Diamond Tiara? Apple Bloom about to perform a trick S2E06.png|I call this one, the Hoopla! Apple Bloom spinning the hoop S2E06.png|Hoop-copter! Class Air S2E6.png|I must go! My planet needs me! Apple Bloom being lifted upwards S2E06.png|Who knew that a hoop could lift a pony? Apple Bloom Double Cutie Mark S2E6.png|Suddenly, another cutie mark! Apple Bloom Fall S2E6.png|Oh horseapples...about to feel gravity. Apple Bloom noticing another cutie mark S2E06.png|A second cutie mark?! Apple Bloom reacted to Diamond Tiara's claim S2E06.png|"Those cutie marks are fake!" Apple Bloom 'No they're not' S2E06.png|"No they're not." Apple Bloom spinning the hoop 2 S2E06.png|You believe me, right Cheerilee? Silver Spoon 1 S2E6.png|Claims the cutie marks are fake! Apple Bloom cringing with plates S2E6.png|Spinning plates! Apple Bloom spinning the plates S2E06.png Class Stare S2E6.png|You have a surprised crowd, Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom looking at two plates on nose S2E6.png|Realizing she's performing it. Apple Bloom performs her new talent S2E06.png|Oh yeah! Apple Bloom performs both of her talents S2E06.png|Apple Bloom looks like she knew she could do it. Apple Bloom is the most special pony ever S02E06.png Apple Bloom 'you're ready' S2E06.png|"All right, everypony. You ready for a real show?" Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom into Ponyville S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom S2E06.png|Follow Apple Bloom for a show! Apple Bloom about to throw the hoop, sticks and plates S2E06.png Apple Bloom jumping with the plates on her nose S2E6.png|You fancy... Apple Bloom posing while doing her tricks S2E6.png|... showpony! Apple Bloom on her ring while balancing plates S2E6.png|Why don't you try to catch the hub logo in the middle of the loop-de-hoop? Apple Bloom riding hoop upside down S2E06.png|Well that's pretty awesome. Everyone impressed at Apple Bloom's skill S2E6.png|Everypony being impressed... again! Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png|Sleepy Rainbow Dash on a cloud...looks comfy! Apple Bloom launching the ring S02E06.png Apple Bloom keeping the plates spinning S2E06.png|You don't stop at my eyes, plates. Apple Bloom performs a trick with the hoop S2E06.png|Behold, fillies! Apple Bloom spinning the hoop 3 S2E06.png Pinkie Pie Walk 2 S2E6.png|Closing up on Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie Walk 3 S2E6.png|This looks rather random, even for Pinkie Pie. Granny Smith impressed by Apple Bloom's ability S2E06.png|Letting Granny Smith try out some of the fun. Granny Smith enjoys Apple Bloom's new talent S2E06.png|The fun has been doubled! Heh! Apple Bloom with plates, pie and hoop S2E06.png|It takes an expert to catch all those things in one time. The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png|Ponyville's most talented filly. Applejack 'Yee-haa, little sis!' S2E06.png Apple Bloom exhausted S2E6.png|Apple Bloom is very exhausted. Applejack 'we're mighty proud' S2E06.png The Apple family happy because Apple Bloom discovered her talent S2E06.png|With the family. Apple Bloom looks at her two cutie marks S2E06.png|You sure look funny, Applejack. Granny Smith talks to Apple Bloom S2E06.png|Granny Smith approachin' Granny Smith re-enacting herself as a filly S2E06.png|Even closer. Granny Smith gets a cramp S2E06.png|Oh snap! Apple Bloom looks exhausted S2E06.png File:Applejack talking to Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom 'hit the hay' S2E06.png|"Actually, I'm ready to hit the hay right now." Apple Bloom walking away S2E06.png|"I'll see y'all in the mornin'." Apple Bloom walking up the stairs S2E06.png|"Night!" Apple Bloom tap dancing S2E06.png|"Help me!" Apple Bloom Triple Cutie Mark S2E6.png|Three Cutie Marks!? Apple Bloom "Help meee...!" S2E6.png|"Help, meeee!" Applejack watching Apple Bloom shockingly S2E6.png|"HELP ME!" Apple Bloom hitting Applejack with her hoop S2E6.png|The uncontrollable loop-de-hoop swings wildly. Apple Bloom hitting Applejack with her hoop 2 S2E6.png|Ouch! Applejack holding Apple Bloom's hoof S2E6.png|Hold yer hooves right there! Applejack being shaken by Apple Bloom S2E6.png|Owoah... Apple Bloom scared on whats happening to her S2E6.png|This can't be good... Applejack, Apple Bloom and Twilight S2E06.png Twilight searching for an explanation to Apple Bloom's affliction S2E06.png Applejack, Apple Bloom and Spike S2E06.png|"Cutie pox?!" Twilight reading S2E06.png|Now Apple Bloom understands Greyhoof's motive for killing Ruby. Appreciating appropriate alliteration S02E06.png|A lot of alliteration isn't curing the Cutie Pox. Applejack, Spike and Twilight looking at Apple Bloom S2E06.png|"Just like me!" Applejack 'what's the cure' S2E06.png Applejack, Apple Bloom and Spike 'No known cure' S2E06.png|"No known cure?!" Cutie mark number 4 S2E6.png Apple Bloom speaking French S2E06.png|"Sacrebleu!" Apple Bloom speaking French 2 S2E06.png|"Plus de marques de cutie!" Apple Bloom shocked S2E06.png Apple Bloom shocked 2 S2E06.png Apple Bloom speaking French 3 S2E06.png|"Qu'est-ce c'est?! Je parle français?!" Apple Bloom speaking French 4 S2E06.png|"Dépêchez-vous!" Mallet and chisel cutie mark S2E6.png Apple Bloom pulled away S2E06.png|Where are you taking me, cutie mark? Apple Bloom's statue S2E6.png|Making sculptures. Cap and chimney brush Cutie Mark S2E6.png Apple Bloom chimney sweeping S2E6.png|Cleaning a chimney. Apple Bloom with a chimney brush S2E06.png|There, all clean! Accordion cutie mark S2E6.png Apple Bloom playing an accordion S2E06.png|Let me play you the music of my people! Lion taming cutie mark S2E6.png|cutie mark lion tamer. Apple Bloom wielding whip and chair S2E06.png|Lions got nothing on Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom lion taming S2E6.png|Taming lions. Chess pieces cutie mark S2E6.png Apple Bloom checkmate S2E6.png|Checkmate! Apple Bloom with an elder pony S2E06.png Apple Bloom Fencing S2E06.png|Apple Bloom fencing. Apple Bloom holding a pole S2E06.png Apple Bloom hang-gliding S2E06.png|I believe I could fly! Apple Bloom writing on a chalkboard S2E06.png Apple Bloom writing on the chalkboard S2E06.png|Apple Bloom the mathematician. Zecora looking at Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom lifting barbell S2E06.png|With all that strength, Apple Bloom should have already been in the Equestrian Games. Zecora talking to Apple Bloom S2E06.png Sponges Cutie Mark S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to run away S2E06.png|She must be hiding something. Apple Bloom scrubbing window S2E06.png|I'm cleaning your windows up. Apple Bloom smiling 2 S2E06.png|Tell them what you did, Apple Bloom. Tornado Cutie Mark S2E6.png Apple Bloom whirling around S2E06.png|And then Apple Bloom became a tornado. Apple Bloom Tornado S2E6.png|Whoa!!!! Apple Bloom falls to the ground S2E06.png Apple Bloom tap dancing 2 S2E06.png Apple Bloom tells the truth S2E06.png|"I figured the Heart's Desire would help me get what I wanted most!" Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png|ALL MINE! Apple Bloom after swallowing the flower S2E06.png|Yeah! Tired Apple Bloom S2E6.png|Tired from all the crusading. Barbell Cutie Mark S2E6.png Vanishing cutie marks S2E6.png Apple Bloom cured S2E06.png|Yes! I have been cured. Apple Bloom 'I'm great' S2E06.png|"I'm great, and I've never been happier to be a blank flank." Apple Bloom apologizing to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E06.png|"But I'm awful sorry I lied, especially to you gals." Apple Bloom apologizing to Zecora S2E06.png|"And I'm really sorry I snuck those flowers from you, Zecora. I- I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted me to come by again." Zecora 'Now, Apple Bloom' S2E06.png|"Now, Apple Bloom, do not be silly." Zecora 'always welcome' S2E06.png|"You are always welcome, my little filly." Apple Bloom 'I'd be happy' S2E06.png|"I'd be happy to." Spike ready to write letter S2E06.png|"Spike, take a letter." Apple Bloom telling lesson S2E06.png|Apple Bloom tells the lesson that she learned after all the cutie mark madness was over. Applejack and the CMC S2E06.png Apple Bloom 'come to those' S2E06.png|"All good things come to those who wait." Apple Bloom 'waited long enough' S2E06.png|"Well! I've waited long enough." CMC running S2E06.png|So much for being patient. CMC walking S2E06.png|"So what are we gonna do today to earn our cutie marks?" CMC running to Everfree Forest S02E06.png|"Oh my gosh, totally! Let's go talk to Zecora, now!" Secret of My Excess Spike tries to take the scooter from the CMC S2E10.png|Helps Scootaloo to save her scooter from the greedy Spike. Spike wants broom S2E10.png|To the right. Hearth's Warming Eve CMC gasping in crowd S2E11.png|Shock and Awe! Spike getting close to audience S2E11.png|Reminder, fillies. Sweetie Belle pointing S2E11.png|Look what Sweetie Belle is pointing at! Scootaloo, Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle singing S2E11.png|La la la! Family Appreciation Day Applejack & Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Looking out at the farm at night. Applejack and Apple Bloom Watching Granny Smith S2E12.png Applejack, Apple Bloom & Big Mac S2E12.png|Inbefore Eeyup. Apple Bloom excited to make jam S2E12.png|Isn't Apple Bloom just such a cute filly? Apple Bloom jumping with joy S2E12.png|Apple Bloom confirmed for cutest filly. Granny Smith talking with Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Listen to ol' Granny Smith, little Apple Bloom. Granny Smith lurking in a cupboard S2E12.png|Granny smith about to bring Apple Bloom... Apple Bloom and a broom S2E12.png|Fascinated by the broom. Apple Bloom hopping S2E12.png|Ponies in bunny costumes? Genius! Granny Smith notices Filthy Rich S2E12.png|Visitors! Filthy Rich, Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara S2E12.png|And it is Diamond Tiara with her father Filthy Rich. Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Diamond Tiara sees her opportunity. Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom 2 S2E12.png|"Oh, you poor poor thing" Diamond Tiara finds Apple Bloom in a bunny costume S2E12.png|Havin' a little chat. Happy Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Apple Bloom is having fun, really! Diamond Tiara gag Apple Bloom embarrassed S2E12.png|(Doesn't like it) Adorable Bunnybloom S2E12.png|Sad Bunny Bloom. Granny Smith with pot on her head S2E12.png|Taking a glance at Granny Smith. Concerned Apple Bloom looking at Granny Smith S2E12.png|Silly! Diamond Tiara taunts Apple Bloom 3 S2E12.png|Your secret's safe with her... right? Apple Bloom strolling through town S2E12.png|Your hat advice was great, Rarity. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E12.png|Shoppin' with Granny. Apple Bloom and Granny Smith 2 S2E12.png|Show them haters who's boss? Granny Smith prancing around S2E12.png|Oh Granny, you still got moves! Embarrassed Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Not very likely that Apple Bloom likes Granny Smith pulling such moves... Granny Smith looking at pans 2 S2E12.png|So many choices..? Shocked Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Eugh... Granny Smith walks off without her dentures S2E12.png|Giving Apple Bloom the stare..? Apple Bloom with false teeth S2E12.png|Hopefully none sees this, filly. Apple Bloom with bee on nose S2E12.png|It'd be no good to see you carrying around Granny Smith's teeth. Apple Bloom with bee on nose 2 S2E12.png|Bee! Granny Smith with a beard of bees S2E12.png|Fancy that beee-eard? Apple Bloom spots Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E12.png|Oh snap, Silver spoon and Diamond Tiara! Apple Bloom hiding behind beehive S2E12.png|Hiding behind the bees Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berryshine look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Silly Granny Smith embarrassing Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom pleading S2E12.png|Granny...! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon notice Apple Bloom S2E12.png|They can be so bothersome, those fillies. Apple Bloom embarrassed from how she is dressed S2E12.png|There there Apple Bloom, let Granny Smith handle it! Apple Bloom shameful S2E12.png|I do not like the bonnet of shame. Granny Smith waves back S2E12.png|Hello, fillies! It be Granny Smith greeting you! AB pushing Granny S02E12.png|Eager to leave. Apple Bloom pulls bonnet over face S2E12.png|Pulling her bonnet over her face as they leave the market. Bored Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Booooring Entire class snoozing S2E12.png Classroom Awake S2E12.png|The main reason of this picture is Sweetie Belle's reaction. Look at it! Apple Bloom raising her hoof S02E12.png Apple-Bloom-Frown-S2E12.png|No! Definitely not! Diamond-Tiara-Interruption-S2E12.png|D'awwww, look at Diamond Tiara! Sly-Diamond-Tiara-S2E12.png|Smile of mean intentions! Shocked-Apple-Bloom-S2E12.png|Amazing face right there, Apple Bloom. Whole-Class-S2E12.png|Talking about Family Appreciation Day! Diamond Tiara walks out of classroom S02E12.jpg Unhappy-Apple-Bloom-S2E12.png|Aw shucks! This ain't good at all! Apple Bloom hit herself against the table S02E12.png|Faceplanting on the desk. Apple Bloom begging S2E12.png|Please, Applejack? Apple family third sign S2E12.png|Granny Smith? Y'allright? Apple family third sign buds S2E12.png|Ooooh, pretty! Apple family admiring third sign zap apple flowers S2E12.png|Oooh, the magic..! Apple family lazy daisies S2E12.png|Allrighto, get back to work! Applejack wink S2E12.png|Don't worry, Apple Bloom! Cutie Mark Crusaders Apple Bloom is sick S2E12.png|Some problems going on, guys! Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo.png|Quiet, Apple Bloom, and listen! CMC ScootalooIdea S02E12.png|"That's it!" Scootaloo stay still Apple Bloom S2E12.png|To bed with you! Sick Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Have this.. Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom sick S2E12.png|...we'll make you look ill! Hot thermometer S02E12.png|Reacting to a hot thermometer. CMC hear Granny Smith S2E12.png|Uh-oh Granny Smith is coming! Apple Bloom pretending to be sick S2E12.png|Hey Granny Smith! Apple Bloom ain't feeling too well.. The Plan failed S2E12.png|Granny Smith was too smart to fool. Happy Sweetie Belle in the bush S02E12.png|That, guys, is an apple! CMC looking at tree S02E12.png|Watching the zap-apples. Flying Sweetie Belle S02E12.png|She tried to warn Sweetie Belle. CMC pulling the tree S02E12.png CMC in the mud S02E12.png Apple-Bloom-'Ventriloquism'-S2E12.png|Using Granny Smith as a puppet. Disappointed Apple Bloom S2E12.png Scootaloo wide eyes S2E12.png|Wow Scootaloo what big eyes you have. Apple Bloom freaking out! S2E12.png|Apple Bloom is really freaking out! Proud Apple Bloom relaxing S2E12.png Apple Bloom with a huge smile S2E12.png Apple Bloom surprised by Granny Smith's arrival S2E12.png Apple Bloom & Diamond Tiara.png|Dat face! Is scaring me. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon whispering S02E12.png|Ever heard of personal space? Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon giggling S02E12.png|*Giggles* Apple Strudel reaches for Apple Bloom S2E12.png|Surprise! Apple Strudel pets Apple Bloom S2E12.png Apple Bloom has a messy mane S2E12.png Granny in class S2E12.png The effect of Granny Smith's story S2E12.png Silver Spoon first clap S2E12.png|She's clapping, for my granny? The entire class looking at Diamond Tiara S2E12.png|I'm right for once, Diamond Tiara! The Apple Family S2E12.png Granny Smith congratulates Apple Bloom S2E12.png Granny Smith Apple Bloom hug S2E12.png|Apple Bloom has the greatest appreciation for her granny. Everyone is Excited S2E12.png Ponies dash to play with Granny Smith S2E12.png Applejack and Apple Bloom laughing S2E12.png|Everything turned out okay. The Last Roundup Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 1 S2E14.png|Howdy from Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 2 S2E14.png|Yee-haw! Or a Yay! Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 3 S2E14.png|Fixin' the hat. Applejack flipping her hat up S2E14.png|Nice catch, big sister! Rainbow Dash being cute S2E14.png|Apple Bloom with some ribbon. Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 1 S2E14.png|Apple Bloom wondering what Pinkie is up to. Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 5 S2E14.png|Apple Bloom is not amused. Dog-EyesA.B. S02E14.png|"And she loves her family! Doesn't she?..." Apple family pileup S2E14.png|Family reunion! The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Apple Bloom and Granny Smith S2E15.png|Apple Bloom helps out! Apple Bloom pours cider S2E15.png|One mug of cider coming up! Apple family cider stand S2E15.png|Pretty small there! Apple family pride 1 S2E15.png|Looking rather happy! Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png|You won't smile for that long to him, filly! Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png|Nothing creepy here. Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png|Hi there, Apples! Applejack looking at family S2E15.png|Smile that way! Sneaky Apple Bloom S2E15.png|Now who's cooler now? Apple family shocked S2E15.png|Shocking news! Apple Family watching Flim S2E15.png|Seems to be Flam to the left. Apple Bloom not happy with Flim S2E15.png|Flim's got this..? Apple Bloom upset S2E15.png|Family talking about the cider situation, Apple Bloom hanging around. Big McIntosh looks down at Apple Bloom S2E15.png|Ow, my head! Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png|Classical "Making a plan" scene. Apple Bloom grin S02E15.png Apple Bloom saying deal S02E15.png Applejack silencing Apple Bloom S02E15.png Big McIntosh "No deal" S2E15.png|Ah'don't like them brothers one bit.. Big McIntosh determined S2E15.png|Random pony to the right with the Apple family. Applejack bucking practice S2E15.png|Practicing for the challenge from the Flim Flam brothers. Apple Bloom on the punchbag S2E15.png|"Nobody calls Granny a chicken!" Apple Bloom getting dizzy S2E15.png|Apple Bloom...about to trip a dizzy trip. Apple Bloom collapses S2E15.png|Apple Bloom has fainted! Use next pony? Apple family gasp S02E15.png|AAAAAAAAAACK!!!! Apple Bloom with mouth agape S02E15.png|Oh my... Apple Bloom is sad S2E15.png|"You thought I was sad before? Well check THIS out!!!" Hearts and Hooves Day Apple Bloom Walking Through Art Supplies S2E17.png Sweetie Belle talking to Apple Bloom S2E17.png|Making the gift for Cheerilee in their clubhouse. CMC in clubhouse 1 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom S02E17.png Scootaloo clubhouse 3 S2E17.png|Scootaloo adds more ribbons. Apple Bloom paint bucket S2E17.png|Apple Bloom adds more hoofprints. Apple Bloom stomping paint S2E17.png Scootaloo brings the glitter S2E17.png CMC pleased at the card S2E17.png|Their card... it's so shiny. Bigger Envelope S2E17.png CMC showing Cheerilee the card S2E17.png CMC stop the card from falling over S2E17.png Cheerilee CMC card fell 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee CMC card fell 2 S2E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png Cheerilee with ribbon in mouth S2E17.png Cheerilee Annoyed S2E17.png Cheerilee talking to CMC S2E17.png Cheerilee accepts card S2E17.png Cheerilee is happy S2E17.png Sweetie Belle Idea Grin S2E17.png Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png|Funny looking houses, don't you think? CMC walking S2E17.png|Just your everyday walking CMC. CMC in the town S2E17.png|Begin song! CMC as the song starts S2E17.png|Sweetie Belle: "Cheerilee is sweet and kind... she's the best teacher we could hope for." Sweetie Belle leaning back from flagpole S2E17.png Sweetie Belle pole swinging 2 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle with arms around flagpole S2E17.png "One to really make her heart soar" S2E17.png|"One to really make her heart so-ar!" Town Square Exterior S2E17.png This guy's too silly S02E17.png|"This guy's too silly!" Apple Bloom and Snobby Stallion S2E17.png|"He's way too uptight." Apple Bloom falling near snobby stallion S2E17.png|Ooftahs! He's much too flashy S02E17.png|"He's much too flashy!" Dr. Hooves is so splashy S2E17.png|"He might do-" Scootaloo Stares at the Mud-covered Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle S02E17.png|"If he weren't so splashy!" Too short stallion S02E17.png|Too short! Too clean stallion S02E17.png|Too clean! (Can one be too clean? So it might seem!) Apple Bloom and Scootaloo before Sweetie Belle joins them S2E17.png CMC sigh S2E17.png|*collective sigh* Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|Apple Bloom: "I don't think that we're mistaken..." Apple Bloom good ones are taken S2E17.png|"It seems all the good ones are taken." CMC bouncing onto bales 1 S2E17.png|"I really feel that at this rate we'll never find the perfect date." CMC bouncing onto bales 2 S2E17.png CMC singing at the top of bales S2E17.png|"Don't wanna quit and give up hope!" CMC happy at Big Mac S2E17.png|*gasp* CMC bouncing down from bales S2E17.png|"We did it girls, we've found the one!" CMC begin to jump S2E17.png|"Who will set our teacher's heart aflutter!" CMC bouncing around S2E17.png|''Boing!'' Apple Bloom concerned S2E17.png|"Wait a minute- Let me get this straight." Apple Bloom concerned 2 S2E17.png|"Are you talkin' about my brother?" CMC stalkers S2E17.png The CMC spy on Big McIntosh S2E17.png|Eeyup just spying on my brother. Apple Bloom huh S2E17.png CMC barn agreement 1 S2E17.png CMC barn agreement 2 S2E17.png CMC picnic makers S2E17.png CMC picnic makers 2 S2E17.png Scootaloo's dawwwwness S2E17.png CMC giggle giggle S2E17.png|A genius plan! Cheerilee meeting CMC S2E17.png CMC acting suspiciously sweet S2E17.png CMC bright smiles S2E17.png CMC giggle again S2E17.png|Girls, you're being obvious! Gazebo fixed 2 S2E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee looking awkward S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush S2E17.png CMC watching from the bush 2 S2E17.png CMC bushes worried S2E17.png CMC bushes tense S2E17.png Wide eyed CMC S02E17.png|They're doing it... Apple Bloom Scootaloo Sweetie Belle Huge Smile S02E17.png|Almost doing it...! CMC disappointed S2E17.png CMC bumping into Twilight S2E17.png CMC bumping into Twilight 2 S2E17.png CMC shocked at book S2E17.png CMC under Twilight's legs S2E17.png CMC clutching the book S2E17.png CMC Ingredients 01 S02E17.png CMC Ingredients 02 S02E17.png CMC Ingredients 03 S02E17.png|we're just sucking up a rainbow's colour, no harm at all... CMC Ingredients 04 S02E17.png Scootaloo's plucking reaction S2E17.png CMC Potion Done S02E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders potion S02E17.png|So this is the love potion.. CMC Potion Setup S02E17.png Apple Bloom right S2E17.png|"Right." Apple Bloom cute pose S2E17.png|Striking a cute pose. Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png|Leaving the ponies to drink the "punch". Cheerilee observes the CMC S2E17.png CMC it worked S2E17.png|Look, guys! He's your special somepony S02E17.png|Ya prancin' showponies! CMC "Awwww" S2E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders disgusted S2E17.png The CMC look at Big McIntosh S2E17.png|Big brother's eyes look weird. The CMC look at Cheerilee S2E17.png|Something is wrong with Cheerilee. Nose rub S2E17.png CMC hear craze love S2E17.png|My brother is saying what? Scootaloo you think S2E17.png|More stuff than just Eeyups and Nnopes, Apple Bloom! Sweetie Belle realizing what the Crusaders have done S2E17.png|Worried, about the situation. Scootaloo & Apple Bloom WHAT! S2E17.png|"WHAT?!" Scootaloo & Apple Bloom freak out S2E17.png|This..can't be good. Apple Bloom 'We may have put Ponyville in jeopardy' S2E17.png Apple Bloom headdesks S2E17.png Apple Bloom Scaring Scootaloo S2E17.png Scootaloo in a second S2E17.png|Just looking cool here. CMC smiling S2E17.png|Easy like apple pie. Mrs. Cake panicking near CMC S02E17.png|Yes Ms. Cake..they've been going on for hours. Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh sharing a cherry S2E17.png CMC play cool S2E17.png|Heh...you don't say? CMC somepony watching S2E17.png|Left...with ideas, perhaps? Cheerilee and Big McIntosh licking the milkshake S02E17.png Scootaloo & Apple Bloom she serious S2E17.png|Is she serious? Apple Bloom looking unwell S2E17.png|"Ah think Ah'm gonna throw up!" Apple Bloom looking unwell 2 S2E17.png|Gross. Apple Bloom pushes Big McIntosh's chair S2E17.png|Big Mac being just funny here. Apple Bloom being disgusted S2E17.png|Blech!! Big Mac jumps S2E17.png|Sharing funny looks! Cheerilee flying out the door S2E17.png Cheerilee leaves a purple streak flying out of Sugarcube Corner S02E17.png CMC exiting Sugarcube Corner S02E17.png The CMC running S2E17.png Disappointed Big Mac S2E17.png Apple Bloom Scootaloo Making Faces S02E17.png|''Gag'' Big McIntosh dragging Apple Bloom S2E17.png|Ow! Big Mac! Apple Bloom this works S2E17.png|Yeah this will work. Pulling a house S2E17.png CMC braced for impact S2E17.png CMC hit out of the way by Cheerilee S2E17.png Cheerilee "Why am I getting married at the bottom of a pit?" S2E17.png|"Girls, can you explain why it looks like I'm getting married at the bottom of a pit?" CMC Lesson 1 S02E17.png CMC Lesson 2 S02E17.png CMC Lesson 3 S02E17.png Apple Bloom apologizing S2E17.png CMC Were Sorry S02E17.png CMC Chores S02E17.png CMC Chores Cheerilee Visits S02E17.png Is It Love After All S02E17.png CMC NO S02E17.png A Friend in Deed Apple Bloom sad 1 S2E18.png|Nobody to skip with Apple Bloom... Apple Bloom sad 2 S2E18.png|No skipping cutie mark. Apple Bloom sad closeup S2E18.png|Won't bother to do anything. Apple Bloom on top of Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|Suddenly, Pinkie's giving you a ride! Apple Bloom skipping with Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|That takes talent. Apple Bloom cute face S2E18.png|A smile - Mission accomplished! Apple Bloom spinny face 1 S2E18.png|Good times! Apple Bloom spinny face 2 S2E18.png|Smile Bloom. It's About Time CMC S2E20.png|Apple Bloom helping disaster proof Equestria by cleaning Ponyville's only segment of pavement. Ponyville Confidential Apple Bloom has an idea S2E23.png|Cutie Mark Crusaders are sad. Apple Bloom with newspaper S2E23.png|Newspaper! How's this gonna help S2E23.png CMC On School Stoop S2E23.png CMC crib S2E23.png|"An' ah thought I get down 'n dirty back at the farm." Apple Bloom shares real idea S2E23.png|"That's not what I meant silly fillies!" Apple Bloom into journalism S2E23.png|Explaining to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, that they can be news reporters. Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png Journalism might be the way S02E23.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo "such a good idea" S2E23.png CMC happy about the idea S2E23.png|Apple Bloom seems pretty excited about this. Everypony staring at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Let's get out of here S2E23.png Apple Bloom this book S2E23.png|How about this book. Granny Smith squeezing Apple Bloom's cheeks S2E23.png Foal Apple Bloom photo S2E23.png|Who would have thought Apple Bloom was the most adorable baby at one time? Photo albums S2E23.png Embarrassed Apple Bloom S2E23.png|Apple Bloom embarrassed. CMC coming at the door S2E23.png CMC meeting with Diamond Tiara S2E23.png CMC not good S2E23.png|You thinking what I'm thinking. CMC backing up from Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Diamond Tiara ordering the CMC S2E23.png CMC getting thrown to the ground S2E23.png CMC spinny head S2E23.png CMC on the ground S2E23.png Apple Bloom talking to Scootaloo S2E23.png|"You don't even wanna know what I had to sit through." Diamond Tiara with newspaper S2E23.png CMC smiling together S2E23.png CMC thinking S02E23.png Apple Bloom thinking S02E23.png|Thinkin'. Apple Bloom with notebook S2E23.png|She thought, but still got nothing The Cutie Mark Crusaders worried and lacking ideas S2E23.png|Can't make a story about Snips and Snails anymore. Sweetie Belle will do S2E23.png|I will be taking this. CMC showing the paper with Spike's photo S2E23.png Angry Diamond Tiara on the desk S2E23.png CMC being hit by paper S2E23.png Diamond Tiara does not want CMC to quit S2E23.png Scootaloo speaking S2E23.png Diamond Tiara showing file S2E23.png File showing pictures of CMC S2E23.png CMC Worm's Eye View S02E23.png|Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. CMC Gasping S02E23.png Embarrassing Apple Bloom foal photo S2E23.png Apple Bloom blushing S2E23.png CMC and Diamond Tiara S2E23.png CMC she's serious S2E23.png|Oh this isn't good. Sweetie Belle talking to other crusaders S2E23.png CMC looking up S2E23.png Rainbow Dash looking down S2E23.png CMC looking up 2 S2E23.png Rainbow Dash kicking cloud S2E23.png Rainbow Dash makes rain fall on the CMC S2E23.png Rainbow Dash dropping rain on the CMC S2E23.png CMC being rained on S2E23.png|That didn't work out too well. Tears coming out of the door S2E23.png|This doesn't look good. CMC meeting Angel S2E23.png|"Oh, hi Angel!" Force field S2E23.png|There's some kind of force field. The CMC being blocked S2E23.png|"What the hay?" Spike looking to the CMC S2E23.png Spike looking at the CMC through the force field S2E23.png Full force field S2E23.png Applejack doesn't want to talk with CMC S2E23.png Cutie Mark Crusaders after being rejected by Applejack S2E23.png Big McIntosh scolding CMC S2E23.png Big McIntosh pointing at CMC S2E23.png Big McIntosh telling CMC to go away S2E23.png Sweetie Belle looking back at Apple Bloom S2E23.png Apple Bloom with Scootaloo S2E23.png CMC on the ground thinking S2E23.png CMC just in time S2E23.png|'Stop the Presses!" Scootaloo showing notebook S2E23.png|"We got ourselves a great story!" Scootaloo about to give notebook S2E23.png Shady Daze getting the notebook S2E23.png Notebook being sent to the typewriter S2E23.png Rainbow Dash pouring rain S2E23.png CMCPaperS2E23.png Rainbow Dash kicking cloud away S2E23.png Rainbow Dash and CMC S2E23.png Angel reading newspaper S2E23.png|"Clear away the caltrops, Hummingway and Elizabeak! The three have apologized!" Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png Full force field again S2E23.png CMC showing newspaper through force field S2E23.png CMC and Twilight S2E23.png Apple Bloom Applejack reconciled S2E23.png|Apple Bloom is forgiven by her sister Scootaloo with a newspaper S2E23.png Diamond Tiara raspberry S2E23.png|Uhh why did she do that? Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png|The new editor-in-chief is approved by most. Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|Excited about the new Editor-in-chief. The Cutie Mark Crusaders laughing at Diamond Tiara S02E23.png|Laughing at Diamond Tiara. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png|You can see Apple Bloom and the other Crusaders from here. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo throwing out flowers S02E26.png|Hoppity, skippity, jump. They don't know they are offering service for a fake. CMC as flower fillies S2E26.png|Apple Bloom and her friends look very adorable hopping around, and dropping the flower petals. Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png|The new Cadance does look prettier than the fake... Category:Character gallery pages Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders